dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreadwing (Kyle Shepard)
History Dreadwing is a superhero protector of Gotham City, a teen dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he is Ken Andrews ,the adopted son of Bruce Wayne: billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity learned from his mentor make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. He is also a member of the Justice League,Green Lantern Corps,Batman Family Member,Black and White Lantern Member and one of the founding members of New Teen Titans,Gotham Knights and Next Generation. 'Origins/Early Life' Ken was one of the people in the audience when Dick Grayson's family fell to their deaths.He mourned for Dick and even managed to sneak backstage to comfort the heartbroken boy.A week later,his parents along with many more civilians are captured by the Joker and a new crime boss named Marytr.He furiously rushes to their location and after beating a guard(came from rage),rushes to save his parents.Batman arrives to save the civilians and becomes impressed with the boy when he went through many armed guards and minions to get to them.When he reaches the room,a time bomb detonates killing his parents and knocking him back.He is stricken with grief and rage while he begins sobbing on the floor.Batman comforts the boy and then leaves.While at his home,he is forced to be taken to an orphanage.He is rescued along with fellow orphan Dick Grayson by Bruce Wayne.In Batman: Dark Victory,''he as well as Dick are frustated at Bruce's lack of attention and his anger for his parents death.Though instead of joining Dick,he instead assists Alfred in his activites.When Dick is about to be killed by Tony Zucco business associate,he pounces on the man only to discover he pounced on Batman as he was also on the scene.After apolgizing to his heroic idol,he returns to the Batcave.He is shocked to learn Bruce Wayne is Batman but later figures how this possible.They succeeded in revealing Zucco but the latter supposedly dies of a Heart Attack.Later,Batman offers Ken to become one of his crime-fighting sidekicks due to seeing something within him.He accepts and names himself Dreadwing.His first fight is when he assists Batman and Robin in fighting Joker and Two-Face.He brutally defeats the Joker but Batman stops him from killing him.They later swore an oath to rid the city of evil and corruption together never swerving from the path of justice/righteousness.Both Robin's and Batman's origin are typological to his as they all witnessed the crime-related deaths of their parents and sought to purge the criminal underworld.This made a bond and understanding between the three.Bruce taught them fighting techniques and detective skills though Dreadwing also wanted to intellectually outsmart his foes.After a long and enduring six months.they have a final test called "the Gauntlet" where both have to elude the Dark Knight for one night(from Sunset to Sunrise).He and Dick succeed while also bringing a gangster to justice.He became Batman's secondary partner after Robin:the Boy Wonder. 'Rogue Gallery' Dreadwing's powerful and sudden presence in Gotham after Batman sparked another wave of new villians both inspired by him and some inspired by other villians including The Comedian:a maniac that is the sidekick of the Joker along with Harley Quinn and is equipped with Apokoliian Weaponry,Shadow Cat and Feline:sidekicks of Catwoman and dangerous seductresses and Killertooth:a lunatic who leads a cult that's only desire is to murder every single person in Gotham and induce complete chaos.These villians now overshadow Gotham Organized Crime and even control them to an extent.Many more appear such as Fear-Master,Isolation,Martyr and Doppleganger/Copy-Cat.These villians usually stay in Arkham Asylum. 'Batgirl's Introduction' When Bruce is invited to the Million Dollar Masquerade Ball,Commisser Gordon's daughter,Barbara Gordon crashes the party as Batgirl:a female version of Batman.Killer Moth and his henchmen attack knocking out Gordon and causing Dreadwing to intervene.When Dreadwing defeat all of the goons,he sees Batgirl defeat Killer Moth.Directly after the battle,see meets Batman,Robin and Dreadwing.Unlike Batman and Robin,he appreciates the help she provided and congratulates her for her victory against Killer Moth.When Batman and Robin capture her to be tested,he against such an act.She fails an examination(in Batman's eyes) for not being able to save holographic projections.He comforts her and apolgizes for their rudeness.After she teams up with her idol Black Canary(gaining some of Batman's respect) and introduces herself to Gordon as one of Batman's proteges,she gives him a kiss for the kindness he showed her. 'Independence' Dreadwing,fed up of being under Robin all the time and becoming older breaks off from Batman and becomes a solo hero.At the same time,Nightwing also breaks off from Batman to join the Teen Titans.He begins using his family fortune that he inherited to buy his own estate(a large Penthouse,an luxury estate and a builds a cave similiar to the Batcave underneath it).He tells Batman that he is still his ally but doesnt want to be underneath someone anymore.He then proceeds to transform his underground cave into his own Batcave which he calls "The Cave". 'New Teen Titans' Dreadwing continues to clean up the streets of Gotham but he attends Harvard and goes to Massachusettes.While at the University,he meets a girl named Ivy Windchester who he he becomes romantically involved with.After four years which then he recieves multiple degrees,he is summoned by the mysterious entity Raven to reform the Teen Titans.Nightwing was the leader and he helped protect people as a member of this group.He later leaves to help protect Gotham and see Ivy more. 'Brainiac Attack' Brainaic attempts to attack Earth as Dreadwing is visiting Ivy Windchester.He quickly suits up and destroys several robots.He finds Ivy in the chaos,fighting the robots in a purple-spandex costume.They fight off the robots invading Earth but are captured by a large vessel.They are placed in containment vessels but are able to break out.They also find other civilians that have gained super-powers through unknown means.He is called by Oracle who guides him and the others how to get off the ship.After encountering several robots,he encounters an Overseer.He destroys the machine and salvages a piece of it's still functioning machinery.They all escape through the tunnels from a robotic search party but end up in Brainaic's trash disposal.They are then attacked by waves of Brainiac robots which they are successful in destroying but Ivy and another metahuman are severly injured.He tends to her wounds and then after escaping from the disposal room with the others,he discovers(along with Oracle) that the ship houses one of Brainiac's invasion forces.He then is attacked by Brainiac droids specifically made to kill him though he dispatches them.He then proceeds to the main weapon control room with the others.After destroying the four control panels(which in turn destroy the main gun),he fights the Brainiac Ship Guardian.The Guardian manages to defeat Dreadwing by blasting him in the back.When it tries to kill him,it gets it's head kicked off by Ivy who recovered from her injuries.Superboy-Prime then rushes in and help Dreadwing,Ivy and the others with massive waves of Brainiac robots.The others escape and Superboy-Prime destroys the ship.Ivy is teleported to Gotham and Dreadwing beams onto another ship which Young Canary is on and helps her bring it down. 'Next Generation' When Dreadwing uses a teleporter to transport many captives to Earth,he meets up with other heroes with a background like his.They succeed in successfully destroying many Brainiac ships after bringing their captives to safety.The young heroes hold their ground for a while but are pushed back by the massive waves of ships.They regroup at the Justice League Watchtower where with there former mentors,they devise a plan to hold Brainiac's forces.The former sidekicks create a new base to coordinate attacks and have a base to all report to.Dreadwing,Ivy and Phantasm defend Gotham from Brainiac while Superboy-Prime,Hyper-Girl and Supergirl-Prime defend Metropolis.Star City and Seattle is defended by Robin Hood,Young Canary and Eagle Eye while Green Lanterns:Maltusian,Clyde Dukes,Eddie Sampson,Lucas Lambortan,Jordan Flass and Adrian Hall defend Coast City.Other young heroes defend important places like S.T.A.R Labs,the Watchtower and Azakania.When all of the young heroes attempts prove successful,they regroup at their newly formed base now called the NG Terrestrial.They comment on their suceess and the Flash and Martian Manhunter suggests they become a team.Seeing how successful they were today,all agree and become the Team known as Next Generation. 'Next Generation Roster Increases' Next Generation(also Next Gen or NG for short) gains more members from different or similiar backgrounds from all over the world not to only expand the team but to help out teens with powers and gather a large force to quell the Brainiac attack.Also,despite the threat from Brainiac and his invasion,Villians are using the opportunity to cause havoc and expand their resources:another reason to gather large numbers of teenage heroes.Some of the following include:Maverick(Isasiah Wintergreen),Bionic Woman(Maya Rudolph) and Jacon Duncan. 'Return to Gotham' Before heading to Gotham,he helps further fund the NG Terrestrial,NG Aqua,NG Moon Base,NG Satelitte and NG Watchtower with Phantasm,Maverick,Panther and Nemesis.He also asks Ivy to move in with him which she accepts.He returns to Gotham only to see Scarecrow dousing the city with Fear Gas.Batman suddenly calls him,congratulates him for both his victories against Brainiac and tells him about Scarecrow's operation.Dreadwing starts by defeats many of Scarecrow's henchman and destroys their Fear Gas supplies.After sending the thugs to Arkham,he goes to Gotham's East End using his motorcycle:Vengeance.He assists the Hazmat Teams destroy the barrels of Fear Gas along with rescusing afflicted citizens that are victims of the Fear Gas.After clearing the East End of Scarecrow's Henchman,he receives a distress call from Gotham's Clinic.Rushing to Clinic,he finds the same situation.Saving more afflicted citizens and defeating more of Scarecrows henchman,the Hazmat Teams reveal a device which cleans the air of Fear Gas.He escorts these machines all over the city,meeting much resistance along the way.Once they are active,the Fear Gas starts to be cleansed from the air.Batman tells him that Batwoman has been captured by Scarecrow.He locates and enters Scarecrow's hideout and is ambushed.He manages to defeat his attackers but is heavily dosed with Fear Gas.He begin to see hallucations but manages to keep his sanity and mind intact.He defeats more of Scarecrow's henchmen including Nightmare's which are thugs that have superhuman strength.He then fights Edward and Eddie,henchman that have been enhanced with Fear Gas,Venom and the Monster Men formula.He manages to defeats Edward and Eddie leaving them broken.He then finds Batwoman being tormented by Scarecrow.After freeing her,they go through numerous hallucinations such as thunder and lightning,killer crocs attacking,being shot at and betrayed by their own teammates.Scarecrow runs out of Fear Gas and orders the last of his henchman to attack them but they are defeated.Scarecrow is apprehended and put in Arkham Asylum.Batwoman thanks Dreadwing and tells of another Villian and the reappearance of Bane. 'Explosive Intervention' Dreadwing intercepts a phone call from Joker saying that he will start a Gang War and and has a shipment of Apokoliptian weapons coming soon.Dreadwing heads to Burnley Waterfront.He finds a new villian called the Comedian killing rookie cops and taking their weapons.He apprehends the Comedian but he escapes with the weapons.He then fights and defeats all of Falcone's men in the area.He heads to the East End where he encounters the Comedian killing and bribing Cops and releasing prisoners.He is able to apprehend the Clown once again but he again manages to escape.Dreadwing takes out the rest of Falcone's Mob.He hears about the Huntress within Joker's warehouse of Apokoliptian weapons.He investigates and finds a broken Huntress.While he tends to her wounds,Huntress tells him she was ambushed by the Comedian,Catwoman and the new villians Shadow Cat,Feline and Catmaster.All five villians,after taking care of the police and safeguarding/transporting the weapons to Joker's hideout,attack Dreadwing.Huntress who recovers defeats Catwoman and Shadow Cat.He defeats Feline but has his leg broken by the Comedian(who has gained a Apokoliptian battle harness with his own colors) but still manages to knock him out.Catmaster taking advantage of his broken leg gains the advantage over Dreadwing but fortunately is shot by Huntress.Dreadwing and Huntress escape to the Cave while the five villians are taken into custody. 'War on Venom' Dreadwing recieves word from local new reports that Bane is back in Gotham and is distributing Venom in the streets near Gotham's docks.He suits up and arrives but is ambushed by thugs.He defeats them easily and drives to Cape Carmine.He attacks several of Bane's henchmen that are guarding and delivering the shipments.After defeating most of the henchmen,the henchmen remaining conscious take a weaker version of Venom to boost their strength.Regardless,he still uses his gadgetry to defeat the Venom-powered henchman.He proceeds to take several samples from the Venom shipments.He learns from Oracle that the weaker version of Venom gives the same strength-enhancing powers but completely destroys the body after prolonged use.He also learns that even though he disrupted their main shipping routes near the docks,Venom is still getting out.To find the main distribution center,he interogates several of Bane's henchman by taking their Venom injectors.Entering the distribution center and taking care of all henchmen guarding the place along with Nightingale but he asks her to leave not wanting her to get hurt.He faces Bane's Venom supplier Diego and with help from Nightwing defeats him and makes him tell where Bane is located.He also gains all distribution codes/lists and shuts down the shipping terminals.After,he heads to Cape Carmine Lighthouse to face Bane.He then takes on Bane with Nightwing.The two heros create a force overwhelming enough to defeat Bane even on Venom with Dreadwing striking a powerful blow on Bane's back paralyzing him as revenge for destroying Batman's back.He then leaves Bane broken as the Police enter the building. 'Invasion of Area 51' Mordecai turns the Distribution Hub into a secondary safe haven/base for all heroes in Gotham.He also buys the Lighthouse to transform the building into another safe haven for heroes.Afterwards,he recieves a call to report to the NG Base.There all members are asked by the Justice League to deal with a Brainiac attack on Area 51.NG sends a small team consisting of Superboy-Prime,Dreadwing,Young Canary,Wallcrawler and Search Striker.They destroy several of the Brainaic robots attacking Cadmus.Dreadwing reprograms some to fight against the robots.They continue to battle until they reach the center of the attack where Brainiac is trying to steal the kryptonite they have contained.They take back the Kryptonite and face three guardians of a Brainiac ship:Guardian Zeta.Guardian Beta and Guardian Alpha.Dreadwing and Search Striker face Beta and are able to destroy and salvage it's wreckage.Zeta is destroyed by Young Canary while Alpha is melted down by Superboy-Prime.Wallcrawler frees trapped Cadmus agents.They all head to a Brainiac ship where the one who coordinated the attack:the Prime Servitor.Superboy-Prime fights the Servitor first but is knocked out by the massive energy it channels at him.Young Canary has her sonic screams thrown back at her.Search Striker weaponry proves little match for the machine's hide.Dreadwing calls down Photon missle from the Cave which disorients the machine.Superboy-Prime charges at the Prime Servitor from the Sun and destroys it.With the Prime Sevitor defeated Area 51 is secure.Dreadwing brings all he can salvage to the NG's Base.Unbeknownst to him,an unknown businessman is also deploying teams to salvage the wreckage as well. 'Beastimorph Havoc' Dreadwing is contacted by Dionysus to Metropolis to assist in defeating Circe's Beastimorphs.The Beastimorphs are being stalmated by the Amazons while he arrives.Once arriving in the Tommorow District,he fends off the Beastimorphs along with Dionysus and frees Spell-bound Amazons that were transformed.He learns from an Beastimorph he interogated that Giganta is working with Circe and has Wonder Girl.Dionysus also learns via mindlink that Giganta plans to switch bodies with her.Dreadwing seeks out an Amazon lieutanant to learn of Giganta's location.He gains a elixer that will make the Beastimorphs give him Giganta's location and revert to human form.After successfully learning of their location and reverting all Beastimorphs in the area,he rushes to the Metrodome.Dreadwing and Dionysus destroy the stones guarding the Metrodome and all Beastimorphs are defeated.He enters the Metrodome and fights/reverts all Beastimorphs there as well as saving the defeated Amazons and Police officers until he reaches Giganta.Giganta had already swapped bodies with Wonder Girl but Dionysus destroys the surronding stones transfering their bodies back.Giganta attempts to fight all of them but is defeated.After,Dreadwing heads to Gorilla Island. 'Ultra-Humanization' Dreadwing heads to Gorilla Island where the Ultra-Humanite attempts to turn Earth's populace into Apes.He first shuts off Ultra's teleporters once he is joined by Juniper,Search Striker,Speedster Supreme and Steel Striker.The Team also take Ultra Humanite's missle crates though when Humanite finds out,he sends an army of apes to kill them.They manage to hold them off but are being stalled as the Ultra-Humanite is finalizing his launch.Dreadwing erases the launch codes,Technomancer confiscates all the missiles the Ultra-Humanite is about to fire,Search Striker and Juniper hold off Humanite's Gorilla army.Speedster Supreme fights the Ultra-Humanite himself after freeing all of his test subjects.Speedster is joined by the rest of his team and they defeat the Ultra-Humanite and teleport him to a transport for the JLA. 'Amusement Mile' Dreadwing is called on by Gordon at GCPD Headquarters.Gordon informs him that Joker and Harley Quinn is taking over the abandoned Amusement Mile park and the GCPD are currently fighting them.After a few moments,Batman calls him to inform the GCPD are overwhelmed and he's going in to stop Joker while Dreadwing takes care of his henchmen and Harley Quinn.Dreadwing arrives at Amusement Mile where he defeats Joker henchmen and arrests them,defuse bombs around the area by throwing them in the river and finding GCPD officers trapped in Joker's poison present boxes.Batman also tells him to collect Gas inhalers and Toxin sprayers which he does.He heads inside Amusement Mile where he frees several police officers trapped by the Joker and Harley Quinn.Dreadwing defeats several lunatics while trying to reach the control room.He reaches the control,only to fight Lefty and Righty:Quinn's bodyguards.They are knocked by Dreadwing easily who goes after Quinn.He fights Quinn while the remaining GCPD officers take on the Joker's lunatics that where not knocked out by Dreadwing.He detains Quinn,frees Robin and arrest all the lunatics.While Harley is being taken to Arkham,Batman informs him that they have the formula and are researching it now. 'Massacre at Regal Hotel' Dreadwing goes to Special Crimes Unit building where he learned that GCPD special crimes unit are staying.Knowing the Joker or the Comedian would see it as a open target,he scouts the area.After an hour,Jokers men attack the Hotel confirming Dreadwing's suspicions.When he enters,he finds all Cops/SWAT that have survived barely managing to defend themselves.Dreadwing learns that the Special Crimes Unit were trying to use exobytes in Police Science.The Joker took it as a personal challenge and plans to eradicate them while stealing the exobytes.He defeats several of Joker lunatics including SCU recruits that Joker was paying to take him down.Joker unleashes Clayface to defeat Dreadwing.Dreadwing then engages Clayface but is unable to permenantly win against Clayface so Dreadwing uses a special containment device to trap him.He heads to the SCU mainframe,where Jokers goons have started to destroy.After knocking them unconcious and saving the Data to the Cave's computer,Batman informs him it was just a ruse and Joker's real attack is at Regal Hotel.Once inside,Dreadwing heads to the ballroom after freeing several officers and knocking out several goons.He reaches the Ballroom where he finds the Joker.He engages the Joker after a newly-arrived Batman fights him.Joker traps Batman in a stasis pod with a detonator in hand but Dreadwing takes and destroys the detonator.Joker then attempts to call on several goons on Dreadwing but he defeats them all.In final attempt to escape,he call on the rest of his henchman that are still concious or not in Arkham and reveals he has Gordon strapped to an Electric Chair.Both Batman and Dreadwing defeat Joker's massive Clown army and Dreadwing deactivates the chair.He and Gordon escape the Hotel as the building explodes. 'Trigon Unleashed Part-1' Dreadwing is informed by Wonder Woman that Trigon has broken Doctor Fate's ward and has possessed his daughter Raven as a vessel.Dreadwing then flies to Metropolis in his new jet:Obsodian.Legions of Demons invade Metropolis.He is told Superboy-Prime and Hyper-Girl have destroyed waves of demons along with Steel but are being overwhelmed.Dreadwing heads to a demon attack on the Tommorow District.There he helps the Sentinels of Magic face the demons as well as restoring corrupted souls.He also learns the Science Police:a super-powered police force in Metropolis are being overwhelmed by demons.He defeats all demons there and heads to where Hyper-Girl,Steelstrike and Superboy-Prime are being pushed back.After hours of fighting,Dionysus and Arcane close up the portals preventing anymore to spawn in the area.An exhausted Dreadwing goes to the Science Police HQ where the Teen Titans went inside but didnt come out.Dreadwing defends the paramedics to get all civilians out of the area..Arcane and Dreadwing fight and destroy all demons but Arcane leaves to close portals elsewhere.Dreadwing,alone goes into the Science Police building to free Raven and save the Titans.Dreadwing enters and is joined by Miss Magician.After fighting through demons and even arresting Gotham mobsters,they reach Raven controlling Cyborg,Starfire,Nightwing,Donna Troy.Dreadwing fights and defeats Nightwing,Beast Boy and Cyborg but is shot in the back by Starfire.Miss Magician restores Starfire's mind along with a possessed Donna Troy.Raven then disappears but all of them go after her.They reach Raven only for her to summon demons and corrupted prisoners before disappearing again.They defeat all monsters with Miss Magician purifiying all the prisoners.Miss Magician opens a portal to Raven's Soul-Self as well as keeping her physical body contained.Dreadwing stays outside to fight off any remaining demons while Superboy-Prime and Daywalker go inside Raven's Soul-Self along with new member Daywalker go through to the portal.When they leave,they confirm their success..All four leave and gets news of Brother Blood attempting to raise Trigon again. 'Trigon Unleashed Part-2' Dreadwing heads to midtown with Superboy-Prime to face Greed Demons.Dreadwing fights off possessed citizens while Superboy-Prime destroys all Greed demons in sight.Dreadwing is able to lead all police personnel and cilivians out of the area to stop the Greed Demons numbers from rising.Superboy-Prime destroys all of them but starts to lose control of himself briefly.Superboy-Prime leaves after hearing of a wounded but still fighting Hyper-Girl and rushes to her aid.Dreadwing is then joined by Night Owl to fight off Gluttony Demons.They fight but to no avail as when one is down it devours a nearby object to regain strength. Daywalker comes to their aid and kills off every single one due to his vast knowledge of the supernatural.Daywalker also intervenes in destroying the Wrath Demons in a nearby park with Dreadwing.With help from Dionysus and Arcane,Dreadwing tracks the energy signatures to an abandoned hospital in Metropolis.Dreadwing,Miss Magician,Arcane and Raven converge on the hospital killing all demons inside until they reach Blood.When they reach Brother Blood,he summons multiple demons on them as well as cultists.After waves of summoning demons,he attempts to drain Raven but fails.He tries again on Miss Magician but again is prevented by Arcane.Defeated,he vanishes but not before he tells Raven that she will be his bride.Dreadwing collects samples after the others leave for future purposes. 'Lethal Pod-Cast' Dreadwing patrols Gotham around 8:00.He is suddenly attacked by a plant creature that is being controlled by Poison Ivy.He defeats the plant creature and finds a unconcious person inside.He takes the person to the hospital and discovers he has been transformed.Dreadwing heads back to the area where he was attacked and finds more transformed people as well as plant pods(creatures that are transforming citizens).He engages a group of Mandrakes:creatures that have been empowered by Nature.When he beats them all down,one cries out for help.Dreadwing realizies he can save these people and with help from scientist from Wayne Tech creates a antidote.He spreads this antidote through the exhaust of his jet.He head to another location where plant people have began attacking.This time he is assisted by Phantasm and Night Robin.They then clear the area of Pod-people and cure them.Dreadwing tracks the source which are the Spore Cannons.Despite heavy resistance,they manage to destroy the Spore Cannons.Dreadwing thanks Nightwing and asks him to go back to Bludhaven as people need him there.Nightwing relucantly accepts but also recieves a gift from Dreadwing.Dreadwing heads inside Poison Ivy's lair with Night Robin while Nightwing heads back.Night Robin gets lost inside the Greenhouse and is captured by Poison Ivy.Dreadwing kills off all the plant monsters in the main entryway until he catches up to Harvey Bullock.Oracle contacts him and informs him Robin is also captured by Ivy.He tells Bullock to leave and advances to find Robin and Night Robin.Dreadwing tears through multiple mopnsters,releases trapped citizens and cops to find Robin and Night Robin.Ivy,aware of his assault on her lair sends Gallows Oak monsters to kill him.He survives and destroys them using explosives.He finds Ivy underground and she takes control of Robin and Night Robin.They fight Dreadwing but are both knocked out.Ivy summons her guardians to kill Dreadwing.He uses an anti-plant formula to destroy them further hurting Ivy.She goes into a rage and attacks Dreadwing along with a Sequoia Lord.Dreadwing uses explosives on the Plant Lord destroying it.Poison Ivy surrenders no longer wanting to send more plants to their doom.Robin and Night Robin regain conciousness.Robin arrests Ivy while Night Robin asks Dreadwing "Who taught you how to punch".Both share a laugh before leaving. 'Lantern Interferance' Dreadwing is contacted by Green Lantern Adrian Hall about the Green Lantern Corp.Adrian says something on Earth is causing interference with their rings and the Sinestro Corp has attacked them in Metropolis.Adrian asks for Dreadwing's help which he receives as Dreadwing flies to the Green Lantern/Sinestro Corp warzone.He arrives and finds the Green Lanterns being seriously overpowered.Adrian gives him a Green Lantern ring to help Dreadwing against the Sinestro Corpsmen.Dreadwing proves to be a powerful ally with the Green Lantern ring as his will is powerful enough to completely outmatch Veteran members of the Sinestro Corps.He demonstates this by defeating several Shock Troopers in a omni-directional blast after they tried to ambush him.Oracle and Superboy-Prime contact Dreadwing to inform him that all reasoning with Sinestro has failed and his forces are zooming in on City Hall.Adrian Hall escorts him to City Hall where the Sinestro Corp have already ravaged.Dreadwing joins the fight against them defeating some of their most powerful members with Adrian.He further assists the Green Lanterns by stealing Sinestro Corp Power Batteries which he keeps for himself.Oracle has been watching their energy signatures while telling Dreadwing that something is trying to rewrite them.Sinestro becomes desperate and orders his men to capture Green Lantern rings.Adrian and Dreadwing manage to prevent this,Dreadwing gets his ring taken by Arkillo.Despite this,Dreadwing manages to barely hold off Arkillo before Adrian knocks him out with a fist construct.Oracle informs all NG and Green Lantern Corp members that Sinestro has created a massive fear generator increase the power of their malfunctioning rings.Adrian stays outside dealing with rest of the Sinestro Corps while Dreadwing goes inside City Hall's ruins alone to find John Stewart and destroy the Fear Generator.Once inside,Dreadwing assists a platoon of Green Lanterns in defeating Sinestro Corp members as well as a Manhunter.He scans and transports the machine to the Cave.He finds Sinestro in the Main Hall with John Stewart.The two start fighting with Sinestro and his men quickly gaining the advantage.Dreadwing joins in evening the fight.Sinestro attempts to disintegrate him but is stopped by Adrian who shields Dreadwing.Adrian and Stewart defeat Sinestro and arrest him.Adrian thanks Dreadwing for his help and gives him his own personal Green Lantern ring.Dreadwing then offers him to be apart of Next Generation;an offer that Adrian accepts. 'The First Clue' Dreadwing suits up and heads down to Burnley where the Joker's clowns have attacked.Batman requires Dreadwing to not only cull the numbers of Joker's clowns but to defuse bombs they have set up around the neighborhood.Dreadwing faces the clowns with the remaining police as they were being killed before he got there.Nearly all are defeated until the remaining clown fires at him five times.Dreadwing survives,takes and destroys the clowns gun and and beats him unconcious.Dreadwing,badly hurt activates an EMP that disables the bombs in the neighborhood rescuing hostages while the EMP was charging.Batman informs him while Dreadwing was fighting,he was sent a encrypted message.As soon as Dreadwing was done,Batman decoded the message and was given a set of coordinates.He gives Dreadwing these coordinates and tells him to find the location.Dreadwing finds a Question mark-covered box meaning the clue was from the Riddler.Oracle contacts him on the mystery saying the Riddler gave up being a criminal and started his own detective agency but from the info given,it seemed like he was going back into his old persona. 'Clue Two' The Ridder's clue is "When is an attack not an attack".Batman figures out is means the Joker's attack in Burnley is a decoy and another attack is happening somewhere in Gotham.He gives Dreadwing the coordinates to the location.As expected,the Joker has attacked another location.Dreadwing fights off the mainiac's without the police's help.He is successful and rescues all the hostages they have captured.He tends to the tramatized victims but Batman gives him another set of coordinates.The location has another box which gives him a riddle.Oracle says the riddle sounds like it seems as if someone is controlling the Joker but dismisses the thought. 'Final Clue' Batman gives Dreadwing a final set of coordinates which leads him to a business complex area.The Joker has not only attacked the area with clowns but has unleashed an platoon of robots that have a resemblance to the android Red Tornado.The Police arrived but are slaughtered by the combined force of the robots and clowns.Dreadwing attacks in the middle of the attack defeating the clowns but being pinned down by robots.Dreadwing activates an EMP to disable them,take there cores and destroy the deployment Vans.He also gets there blueprints and collects the destroyed machines for study.He recieves coordinates for another box to find.Riddler reveals he resides at the Monarch Trading Card company and is targeted for assassination from the Joker for exposing his plans with the J1N1 robots.He enters the building and is spotted by clowns.He defends and knocks them unconcious.Riddler sees him and acknowledges him for getting so far.He is confronted with a clue but easily solves it gaining access to more of the building.He is ambushed but still manages to be the last person standing.He is stopped by another riddle which again solves with ease.He sneak attacks a group of clowns before solving the final riddle.He reaches the Riddler who tells him that Deathstroke is behind him.Dreadwing attacks Deathstroke with each side having no advantage over the other.Deathstroke,tired of Dreadwing uses a grenade launcher but the young hero disarms him before the first shot.After a long period of time,Deathstroke gains the advantage and shoots Dreadwing in the leg.The Riddler informs Deathstroke that the Joker cannot pay him and the contract is off.Deathstroke leaves shortly afterards.Riddler tells Dreadwing that T.O Morrow was working with Joker but has gone rogue,T.O Morrow has the real formula and that he is going somewhere else to hide.Dreadwing informs Batman and Oracle with the new information. 'The Religion of Crime' Oracle informs Ken that the Intergang:a international crime organization is in Gotham and is spreading.For more info,he goes to the Question.Question and Batwoman have been tracking Intergang and with Oracle's help they locate a safehouse that belongs to a Intergang Crime boss.He enters the safehouse and sneak attacks every single Intergangster due to their alien weaponry.He reaches the Underboss and after defeating his henchmen,beats him.The Underboss says the Mannheim will gain infinite power once he kills the daughter of Cain and it's happening tonight.Later after taking the Intergang Penthouse for his own,he tracks down Mannheim with help from Oracle.Dreadwing enter a mysterious warehouse and battle through many Intergangster's to reach Mannheim.He is nearly killed by a feline attacker and it escapes.He is also attack by Maulers with one nearly smashing his skull.Despite this,he advances through the warehouse.He encounters the Slasher again but defeats it this time.Another Mauler comes to claim his life but is knocked unconcious.He still advances through the warehouse despite heavily bleeding and massive damage to his body.He faces Kyle Abbot:a wolf hybrid and defeats the creature.After he defeats Kyle,he faces his master Whisper O' Daire.She begins to kill him but he uses an explosive to knock her out.He takes the warehouse for his own and exits.Oracle informs him it was a ruse to capture Batwoman and sacifice her for the prophecy.He enters the Temple of Crime where Intergangster's have been waiting for him.He still defeats them all and takes their weapons.He encounters more Slashers but using his prior knowledge of former encounters defeats them as well.He finally reaches Bruno who stabs Batwoman and gains immense power.He initally starts to lose but with help from Question they gain the upper hand.He rescues Batwoman and detains Bruno using a power-containment device. 'Surface Attack' Dreadwing gets a telepathic call from the Martian Manhunter saying Aquaman is attacking Metropolis with his Atlantean Army.Dreadwing uses Obsidion to travel to Metropolis.He heads to the battlesite:Suicide Slums where he encounters several Atlanteans.He defends himself trying to reason with them and establish an alliance.He deduces that they are being controlled against their will to fight.He is able to repel the Atlanteans with help from Aquamaster,Cora and Hydro-lad.Aquamaster gains Aquaman's plans through his Atlantean Crystals set up around Suicide Slums.Cora stops the Atlanteans from transforming people into slaves while Aquamaster frees all of the transformed.They advance deeper into the slums facing ever-increasing numbers of the Atlantean army.When the Atlantean Army's numbers start to drop they become desperate and transform fleeing citizens.Cora manages to reverse this process but is attacked by several Tigersharks.She manages to defeat them but has her arm broken.Aquamaster stays back to tend her arm while Dreadwing and Hydro-lad advance to Aquaman's lair.Hydro-lad sabotages all Atlantean Teleportation devices to stop them from advancing further into Metropolis.Dreadwing plants explosives around the shore and detonates them decimating several Atlanteans.Hydro-lad destroy the Tidestones surronding the shore.Oracle contacts Dreadwing saying the information she had gotten from the Martian Manhunter says Queen Mera is behind the attack and Aquaman is her slave.Dreadwing and Hydro-lad enter an abandoned warehouse on the docks.Martian Manhunter is already in the building. Martian Manhunter transforms them into Atlanteans to gain intel from them.The Atlanteans block Martian's mental suggestions so they fight their way through,they end up disrupting a Tidal Wave summoning ritual in the process.They reach Aquaman and Queen Mera through the gates.Queen Mera turns out to be Circe and commands Aquaman to fight them.Aquaman is easily defeated by Martian Manhunter.Circe attacks Manhunter and Dreadwing fights off Aquaman.Dreadwing is knocked out by the King of Atlantis but Hydro-lad steps in take his place.Aquaman is defeated by a bomb planted on his back before he knocked out Dreadwing.The newly arrived Aquamaster and Cora arrive to rescue the actual Queen Mera.Circe is defeated by the Martian Manhunter and escapes.Dreadwing awakens and is thanked by Aquaman for his assistance.Martian Manhunter and Aquaman call off the attack while Dreadwing heads back to Gotham. 'Final Exam''' Dreadwing is contacted by Oracle who informs him that Felix Faust is stealing the souls of students at Gotham University.Already heading there,Dreadwing scouts ahead and meets up with Captain Marvel and Captain Shazam.Captain Shazam informs him that Black Adam is attempting to bring back his dead wife Orisis by using Faust's stolen souls.Dreadwing then heads to the attacked area along with Captain Shazam and fight off the mindless zombies that Faust has created.Faust reveals his new sidekick:Sebastian Foust(or Soultrapper) to summon his Magents.Captain Shazam easily defeats the Magents and Sabastian.Felix retreats to Gotham University Warehouse as Dreadwing follows him.Felix transforms everyone into Zombies in the Warehouse and escapes.The Zombies quickly kill off most of the security guards leaving one at the top floor.Dreadwing is able to cleave through the Zombies with relative ease,take several Kahndaq artifacts and resuces the guard(Reyes) whom he befriends.He heads to Gotham University to destroy Foust Deathless Obliesks but they are impentrable by the living.Wonder Woman tells Dreadwing to give his soul to the demon Etrigan for safekeeping.Ken transforms into a Zombie but keeps his mortality and is able to destroy the Obliesks.He enters the University and faces the Zombies immediately.He defeats them all but attracts a Soulless Lord.He destroys the Soulless Lord in a lenghty battle.He heads further into the University freeing trapped students and defeating the Magents.He uses artifacts from the previous warehouse to open a portal to Isis tomb.He enters and encounters several Mummies and is ambushed by ancient Scarabs.He manages to defeat all in his way until he reaches Faust,Adam and Isis.Felix Faust takes Black Adam's powers and transfers them to Isis but makes her his slave.Faust commands Isis to attack Dreadwing but Captain Shazam intervenes defeating Isis and Faust.Black Adam gains his powers back swearing revenge on both of them.Captain Shazam takes Isis dead body and delivers it to Kahndaq.Dreadwing exits the University and helps rebuild while also donating 2.7 billion in the process building a intimate relationship with the Unversity's Dean:Sharon Whitfield. Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Proteges Category:Blond Hair Category:Former Sidekick Category:Swordsmanship Category:Investigation Category:Weaponry Category:Driving Category:Interrogation Category:Mechanical Aptitude Category:Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Intimidation Category:Genius-level Intellect Category:Savate Master Category:Secret Identity Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Indomitable Will Category:Escapology Category:New 52 Characters Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Former Robin Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Escrima Category:North Americans Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Multilingualism Category:Batman Family (DC Fans) Category:Heroes Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Stealth Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Arts Master Category:Living Characters Category:Leaders Category:Robotic Engineering Category:Mechanical Engineering Category:Teen Titans (DC Fans) Members Category:Tracking Category:Humans with no Superhuman Capabilities Category:Sidekicks Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Aviation Master Category:Good Characters Category:New Earth Characters Category:Humans Category:White Skin Category:Throwing Expert Category:Height 6'2 Category:Business Management Category:Businesspeople Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Disguise Category:Teenage superheroes Category:Equipment provided flight